


With Your Sweet Voice

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Emotional, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV - Hwang Minhyun, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Minhyun has always believed in Jonghyun.“You,” Minhyun starts, gripping onto one of Jonghyun’s hand tightly, “are going to sing someday.”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	With Your Sweet Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure of what this is, if there's a plot and one that makes sense at that. Still, this year again, I wanted to write something again for the best leader ever.
> 
> Happy birthday, Kim Jonghyun. You deserve the world and more.

Minhyun doesn’t like seeing tears in Jonghyun’s eyes.

Jonghyun doesn’t cry often, and it can be considered as quite the feat since the Pledis trainers are often harsher on him for reasons that Minhyun can’t explain.

He doesn’t get it when Jonghyun tells him that they mean well, that it’s tough love, that it’s only because he’s been here longer and still isn't improving as much or as fast as what they expected from him. 

That’s a pile of rubbish, Minhyun thinks. They’re only sixteen, after all. They're kids who are juggling training with getting an education and before being anything else. 

Trainees aren’t machines, but no one cares that they’re simply kids who work way harder than everyone else to turn their dreams into reality. 

Slowly, they're all beginning to learn that this industry isn’t cut for children and that, perhaps, that’s why they’re being rushed to grow up. 

So they can stand on their own and survive.

At the end of the day, though, Minhyun still owns some of the child-like innocence he arrived in Pledis with. He still has that genuineness that makes him care about everything he should stop caring about. Perhaps, he thinks, that’s why he’s cuddled with Jonghyun in a single bed that’s too small for the two of them instead of attending his vocal lesson.

That can wait, but a friend in distress can’t. 

It can't, especially not when just the thought of Jonghyun possibly leaving Pledis is enough to make his chest tighten with feelings he can’t begin to explain.

All the boys have seen so many trainees like them dropping out and giving up over the years. Minhyun is sad whenever it happens but he always manages to move on quickly, somewhat grateful for having less competition. 

Jonghyun, though, isn’t an adversary. He’s Pledis’ first trainee, the one who is above all competition just by that title alone. He will make it and debut sooner or later. Minhyun and all the other trainees are convinced of it.

Jonghyun will make it but when and with whom are questions no one can answer. Not Minhyun. 

The only thing he's sure of is that he wants to debut with Jonghyun.

Them, together. That’s all he wants. The two of them debuting with Dongho, Mingi, and Aaron, who despite struggling to communicate with them, has been a great source of comfort and inspiration. Perhaps, with Seungcheol or Jihoon, too, if luck permits it.

“I can’t sing, Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun whispers suddenly, and Minhyun’s frown deepens. What has the vocal coach said to him to damper Jonghyun’s always positive spirits in such a way? Minhyun is both confused and upset and he doesn't like that feeling very much.

Sure, Jonghyun isn’t the best at singing, but he’s not hopeless. Minhyun knows that. Surely, Jonghyun knows that too.

“Don’t say that. You just need more time.” The conviction in his voice is so loud he’s shocked by it. He’s rarely loud with his thoughts, but this calls for an exception. 

Jonghyun, Minhyun has found out a few weeks earlier, is different from the rest of his friends. He makes Minhyun’s heart beat a little faster than anyone else ever has before. 

Jonghyun flashes him a smile, the one that blinds Minhyun for a second or two every time it's directed at him, but it disappears as fast as it came. “I won’t ever make it." Jonghyun shakes his head and avoids Minhyun's eyes. “You guys are all so much better than me.”

It’s weird to see Jonghyun so defeated. He’s usually so strong, but Minhyun realizes right there and then that no one is invincible. Not even Kim Jonghyun.

Still, Minhyun refuses to lose him to harsh words and a vocal lesson that went wrong. Jonghyun has to stay, and their Jonghyun—the one who is always smiling, always encouraging, always bubbly and cute— has to come back, if only because Minhyun needs him to survive. 

“Look at me,” he says, repeating it since Jonghyun doesn’t lift his head and doesn't meet his eyes. He starts poking the other’s stomach to get a reaction out of Jonghyun. It works after a few seconds, Jonghyun's head snaps up with an annoyed expression all over his face.

“You,” Minhyun starts, gripping onto one of Jonghyun’s hand tightly, “are going to sing someday.”

“Minhyun—”

“Shut up,” Minhyun cuts him off, not unkindly. “Listen to me, Kim Jonghyun. You’re going to debut and we know it won’t be as the main vocal—” He ignores the snort that comes out of Jonghyun’s mouth—his lips twitching not out of amusement but fondness—, and continues, “but someday, you’re going to sing on one of our songs. Mark my words.”

Jonghyun doesn’t look convinced by his words, but at least, his eyes aren’t clouded over by tears any longer. “You’re truly crazy, Hwang Minhyun. There’s no way it will happen, you know.”

What a stubborn friend. That’s fine, Minhyun thinks, because he believes in Kim Jonghyun for the two of them, anyway. For now and for as long as Jonghyun will need the support. “Mark my words, Jonghyun-ah,” he says, his smile widening in sync with Jonghyun’s. “In a few years, you’re going to eat your words.”

Jonghyun squeezes his hand tighter, and Minhyun knows his Jonghyun is back. “Here’s to hoping you’re right, Minhyun-ah. Also, our songs?” His voice is now softer, reeking of fondness that makes Minhyun flush slightly. “Are you that sure we’re going to debut together?”

Minhyun's answer is immediate. “Of course. I _know_ so.”

He doesn't add anything else, simply squeezes Jonghyun’s hand back before drawing him in for a quick hug and hopping off the bed. His private singing practice is starting soon and he can still make it if he leaves now. Minhyun feels he has to go and give his best. He has to show steady improvement until he gets deemed good enough to debut.

To debut with Jonghyun. 

He’s halfway out of the room, mumbling he has to go before he stops in his track and turns back to take a look at his friend. “Jonghyun-ah,” he calls, and Jonghyun immediately looks at him. “Promise you won't hate me when the day comes and I'll tell you _'I told you so’_.”

Jonghyun snorts, but by the time he throws a pillow or two in the direction of the door, Minhyun is already gone.

  


***

  


“Can you do it one more time?” Dongho asks in the mic, and Minhyun relaxes in his seat once Jonghyun nods with a smile. “Just a little slower at the end, okay?” Dongho adds, and Jonghyun gives him a thumbs-up.

Asking Jonghyun to record another take has never been the same after the prank that was played on him during Produce 101. That prank had made Minhyun’s blood run cold, and his usual composed-self had been nowhere to be seen at the time. 

He had been furious listening to Dongho and Mingi's alarming descriptions of what went on during the recording of _Super Hot_ , and the broadcasted footage had almost driven him to find whoever was responsible for this and make them regret ever getting that idea. 

Jonghyun had calmed him down before it could happen by reassuring him that it was alright, that _he_ was alright.

Minhyun hadn’t believed him back then but had still let it go for Jonghyun's sake.

He shouldn't have believed Jonghyun. Not after learning through text messages he frequently exchanged with all his members, that their leader wasn’t the same in the recording booth after that. 

Hearing that Jonghyun was a bit more skittish, was a bit more unsure of himself, that he was looking like a kicked puppy whenever he stepped into the recording booth had been maddening.

Maddening and frustrating, as Minhyun had been so close yet so far and unable to support Jonghyun the way he had wanted to. The way he once did.

Things are better nowadays, though. They're better enough that Jonghyun is back to his usual bubbly self inside the recording booth, and he's better to the point of him being given singing parts and acing them.

Indeed, Dongho calls him back immediately after that take, complimenting on how good he was and Minhyun can’t help but smile proudly. 

It seems that they’re all proud, though, as Jonghyun is covered in praises before the door can even close totally behind him.

Mingi coos at him, weird, excited noises that don’t even sound human coming out of his mouth and making Aron, who is sitting next to him, laugh loudly. 

Jonghyun laughs, too, before plopping down beside Minhyun and resting his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. Minhyun immediately wraps one of his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and they both watch as Dongho asks Mingi to go next.

Mingi nods and skips to the recording booth with a spring in his step. It's silly yet cute. 

They spend a moment just like that, in silence, with him stroking Jonghyun’s side lazily. Jonghyun has always been a bit ticklish, though, and Minhyun isn’t surprised as the other starts squirming in his hold.

“Should I stop?” he asks, waiting for Jonghyun’s answer. He doesn't want to but will stop if Jonghyun asks. “No,” Jonghyun says quickly, putting his hand over Minhyun’s as to hold it in place. Just like Jonghyun is Minhyun’s exception, Minhyun is Jonghyun’s.

Their eyes meet, and while they’re no tears in Jonghyun’s eyes, Minhyun is suddenly reminded of another time, of a memory that could somehow be considered as their beginning. “Jju-yah,” he calls softly. 

Jonghyun hums in response and Minhyun grins.

“I told you so.”

He had almost forgotten about it, and it’s overdue by a few months now, considering that _Best Summer_ is not even the first song Jonghyun has a singing part in. Still, he thinks the timing is right.

It’s right, because they’re all set on making Jonghyun part of the vocal line, because they're all set on making him sing more and more and _more_.

It’s right, because Jonghyun enjoys singing now and he doesn’t believe he can't do it.

Jonghyun blinks and for a moment, Minhyun thinks that maybe, he doesn’t remember about those words and that silly promise. He’s about to tell his boyfriend to forget it just as Jonghyun slides closer to him and wraps his arms around his neck. 

“I should find that sentence quite annoying,” Jonghyun whispers, a smile on his lips. “But I got to confess—You were right, Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun smiles back, tilting his head down so his lips hover over Jonghyun’s. “Does that mean you don't hate me, mister future main vocal?”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes, but he’s quick to shut Minhyun up by pushing their mouth together for a quick kiss.

“Of course not,” Jonghyun says cutely. "I could never hate you."

Minhyun knows Jonghyun, and those eyes tell him he's not going to like what's coming next. “But?” He still asks, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“But I hope you won’t hate it for what I’m going to say,” Jonghyun replies. He pauses, breaks into a small laugh while Minhyun just waits, half-amused and half-confused by this turn of events. Jonghyun is still laughing as he says, “I’m sorry, Minhyun-ah, but you’re never going to be NU’EST’s main rapper.”

Ouch, that hurts. Still, Minhyun isn't one to easily be defeated. “You want to bet?” He says, and he doesn't care if he sounds petty right now. He is petty, and Jonghyun likes him that way. 

“You’re going to eat your words again someday, Jju-yah. Watch me become the best rapper of Pledis by next year.”

Jonghyun breaks into a laugh so loud his body starts shaking uncontrollably and his shoulders bump against Minhyun's. Minhyun laughs along, but he hopes that Jonghyun knows he isn't joking.

Game is on, Kim Jonghyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to let me know what you think! You can also find me on Twitter (@astropicals) or on Curious Cat (@hwangpeach) :)


End file.
